Dreams of the Past
by valeda
Summary: She lived her life being chased by dreams of imaginary friends and a man she could have loved. Dreams that included a darkness that destroyed everything she ever knew. Naru never had special powers, or was extraordinary in any way, but that's not going to stop her from taking the second chance to save the ones who always protected her. Even if it means facing Chaos herself.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon._

 _This was an idea I had for a long time, and I variation of a story I tried to write a long time ago. Back then it wasn't panning out, so I decided to take it down and start over. Elements of the manga, Crystal anime, and former Sailor Moon anime will probably be recognizable at some point. Feel free to send comments about what you think! It's shaping out to be a pretty long adventure :D_

* * *

Naru finished signing the last round of papers and stacked them on her desk. It had been a long day at OSA-P and Naru was ready to leave for the day. With the holiday season under way she was frequently pulling overtime to finish meetings and projects, and due to the flu making it's way around her staff, the overtime now included working on the store floor.

Looking at the picture of her mother and sister on the corner of her desk, she felt her eyes burn and tried not to cry.

It had been four years since Mayumi and Naruru Osaka perished in a plane crash. Naru had been away at college, excited to come home for her sister's high school graduation, but instead ended up going to their funerals. No one had been able to take over the business so Naru had stepped in. She had quit school, moved back to the city, and picked herself back up. It was what her family would have wanted her to do, not be depressed and not living her life.

She had wanted to become a teacher, not a businesswoman, but it was her life now and she had to deal with it. At the end of the day, she was usually happy at her job and enjoyed the work. Her staff was full of wonderful people who worked hard, and Naru didn't mind spending her time at OSA-P. But she had to face facts and realized that despite her wanting to move-on, her life mostly consisted of working.

The clock chimed eleven and Naru leaned back into her chair and wondered if this was all life was supposed to be.

Sleeping. Eating. Working. Eating. Sleeping.

Being alone.

She did everything alone.

There was a slight shine from the Moon in her window. Turning to face it, the light made her feel better even though she couldn't explain how. Half of the moon was illuminated and half was dark. No matter what time of year, or the placement of the sun, the Moon was always covered halfway by shadows. It didn't seem right to Naru, like there was a reason it was dark and she just couldn't remember it. Scientists researched it, news stations made documentaries on it, but no one had an explanation for something that defined nature and common sense.

Naru knew it didn't have anything to do with nature. Sometimes she felt like she was forgetting something, or that she was trying to remember a past life that she wasn't supposed to know about. She was have strange dreams that almost seemed like real life, but when she woke, Naru found herself alone again the real world.

She played with the necklace around her neck and felt a little at ease. It was a simple silver chain holding a small diamond and pale green gem. It had been a present from her mother when she was young and it made her feel better when she was upset.

Maybe she was going crazy.

Scooping up her purse and keys, she walked past her desk and stared at the small desk lamp that one of her employees had given her as a birthday present. It was a small replica of the solar system, with a sun in the middle, and planets that were held in orbit with wire. It had a soft glow in the dark and Naru always fought the impulse to touch it when she left.

"Ma'am, is everything alright?"

Naru turned to see the young woman who cleaned her office. She was a pretty girl, younger than Naru by a couple years, with beautiful black hair and violet eyes that Naru coveted. At twenty five Naru was a long way from the glasses nerd she used to be in school, but she knew that she was still pretty unremarkable. Her curly brown hair was pulled into a bun and she exchanged the glasses for contacts, but she would never be anyone's great beauty.

"Yes, I'm on my way out. I'm sorry to be in your way, Miss Tomoe."

"It's no problem," the young woman smiled, "Have a good night."

Naru watched her disappear in the office. There was something calming about the girl that always made Naru feel better after a long day. Tomorrow was going to be just as hard as today, and work would be grueling into well after Christmas. Then there was Valentine's Day to think about, which was one of their biggest time of sales. She needed a vacation, or at least a break, but anything outside of work would give her a moment to think about that she was missing her family and that life didn't seem right.

 _Nothing seemed right._

She left the building, and instead of taking a cab, she decided to walk towards her apartment. The prospect of going home and returning to the dreams that never seemed to stop was a daunting one. After sleeping she always woke feeling more emotionally and physically exhausted than she expected. Naru passed by the ruins of the old temple on the hill, and felt a chill.

"Miss?"

Naru wrapped her arms around herself as the wind blew. When she was younger it had burned to the ground and the priestess had died, so the doors were chained shut to keep the public out. Naru couldn't remember much about it, only that it made her sad. The wind was cold and biting and broke her heart.

"Miss, are you alright?"

The policeman was looking at her with concern in his eyes. She hadn't heard him approach her and knew that she shouldn't have walked. Naru bit her lip, "I'm sorry, sir, I'm just tired and was daydreaming."

"Would you like me to call you a cab? It's rather unwise to be walking alone at night, miss."

Naru looked back in the direction of the temple. It was too cold and dangerous to be alone at night.

"Yes, please."

Whatever this feeling was she didn't understand it and it terrified her. All she knew, was that every moment of her life scared her, and all she wanted to do was understand why. Why did she always feel alone and that she was missing something important? It was like she was supposed to be part of something bigger than herself, but now that something was gone and she would never get it back.

* * *

Kakyuu sat in the garden, watching the birds on the ground in front of her. She was trying to gather her courage and settle her mind before facing the Galactic Council. They were either purposely trying her patience or were too scared to face Chaos. Since the day of the Calamity, they hadn't made a formal ruling to go to war, and hadn't made a move to retaliate when the Moon Kingdom was destroyed. They had told her that the Council was involved with all planets and stars and couldn't focus just on one. When the Moon Kingdom fell Kakyuu had received word that her good friend Serenity had died, and it had taken everything in her not to rally her own forces and strike back on her own.

Kinmoku was a peaceful world and Kakyuu had always made it her life's goal to promote peace and tranquility in the galaxy. But even her people knew that it was only a matter of time before Chaos arrived at their doorstep. She had the full backing of her people to do what she could to protect her home world.

Without the support of the Council and the other Allied Stars, there would be no way to make Chaos pay for what he had done. It had been thought that Chaos would finally lose power after releasing Galaxia, and without a host, would drift back in the recesses of space. But Chaos had returned with a vengeance, destroying everything in her path, and infecting the conquered with his power.

The road to the Sagittarius Zero Star had been destroyed, so there was no way to reach Cosmos. There was only way to reach that part of the dimension; either traveling by the designated road created by Cosmos, or by assistance of the Time God's assistant Sailor Pluto. With the road gone, and Sailor Pluto's whereabouts unknown, there was no way to find Cosmos except by building a starship with the power and means to travel to the Galaxy Cauldron.

"My lady, they are ready for you."

Kakyuu stood from the stone bench and made her way towards the Council hall.

It was an intimidating place made out of the platinum and marble. There were mythril engravings on the windows and beautiful gardens that circled around the building. Kakyuu knew this was a neutral place, meant to be a sanctuary to every living being who was in need, no matter their origin. Everyone knew that there was a good and bad side to everyone, even a being like Neo-Queen Serenity, so the Galactic Council offered a place amnesty to anyone who sought it.

Asking for resources and manpower to build a starship would be seen as the Council picking a side. If they donated time and money to the effort to reach Cosmos they would be seen as officially against Chaos.

Kakyuu knew it was an uphill battle but it was one she needed to fight.

"My lady."

She stopped at the doorway and smiled at the younger woman. She reached out her hands and pulled Mina's hand to rest against her heart. Mina Aino had become a dear friend in the years since the Calamity and the younger woman was slowly regaining her strength. She was the only known survivor of the horrific attack, and after being prisoner of Chaos, had been rescued and taken to the Galactic Council to heal. It had taken almost a year for her to speak about what had happened, but every moment Kakyuu had stuck by her side. There were still things that Mina couldn't remember, or chose not to remember, and Kakyuu never pushed her about it.

"I'm going to speak to them today. It's...not looking promising, but I will do everything that I can. I'm sorry that I don't have better news for you."

"You're doing all you can and I appreciate everything you've done," Mina sighed, "I'm just sorry that I can't be of more use."

"You've done more than you're part when the galaxy has been in trouble, it's time that everyone returned the favor. The Council knows everything that Serenity did in the fight against Chaos. Even if they deny me today, they will not be able to remain neutral for much longer. With the amount of wealth they have, it's only a matter of time before Chaos turns his attention this way. When that times comes, Sailor Cosmos is the only one that would be able to save us."

Mina nodded, "If they do accept your proposal, I want to come with."

Kakyuu bit her lip, "There's no telling what we would find venturing in the Wilds and we can't avoid it if we want to reach Sagittarius. No ship has returned and there isn't a guarantee that we will survive."

"I survived Chaos's prison, I survived multiple battles," Mina sighed, "I survived the recovery. If I go to the Wilds and die, well, I did my best. There's nothing left for me, Kakyuu. All the memories of everyone on Earth have been erased, there's no one who knows me, and my home on Venus has been destroyed. This is my only chance to get back at Chaos. Maybe...we'll get a chance to undo all the damage that's been done."

After the Moon Kingdom had been destroyed, many lives had been lost on Earth. There was so much despair that the Galactic Council had dispatched a team to completely wipe the memories of everyone on Earth. Erasing all knowledge of the Moon Kingdom and Chaos from the memories of everyone on Earth had been the only way to protect them from Chaos's attention. Everyone who had lost someone in the Calamity only knew now that that person died in some other sort of accident, and that the dark side of the moon was some freak occurrence of nature and not to hide the destruction of a kingdom.

Kakyuu didn't know how to tell Mina that there was still some force protecting Earth. Whenever something moved into Earth's territory, or upset the memories of the people, it was destroyed or instantly stopped. Investigations led by Council scouts were unable to determine the origin and this both worried Kakyuu and gave her hope.

Worried her that it could be one of Chaos's forces.

Hope because it could mean one of the senshi were alive and hiding.

She wouldn't get Mina's hopes up for nothing.

* * *

 _Laying under the tree, Naru laughed, "I can't believe you just said that."  
_

 _Masato made a face as he watched Usagi run out of the courtyard shouting about lunch or some other nonsense. Naru knew that her best friend was a little strange, but Usa was still the most wonderful person in the world. There was nothing that she wouldn't do for her. Looking up at Masato's scowling face, Naru couldn't help but chuckle at his dry humor._

 _"She is so loud."_

 _"She's a nice person."_

 _"Nice people can still be quiet."_

 _Naru sat up, "She likes to express herself loudly. It's the way Usagi is."_

 _"Unlike you, hn?"_

 _She smiled, "I like my friends."_

 _"You're shy. You don't like to be the center of attention."_

 _"Like Usagi? No." Naru sighed, leaning back against the tree. She was so glad that Masato visited today, even though she had a feeling that he was hanging out with her because of some sort of pity. He was attractive, intelligent, and a billionaire despite the fact that he was only a few years older than herself. "I like the quiet that comes with being by myself but I still like to be around them. Their happiness makes me happy."_

 _He stretched an arm around her and pulled her to his side. There was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that he really wanted a piece of her mother's company, and that was the real reason he was getting close to her. It wouldn't be the first time some young businessman would try to hone in on her inheritance._

 _"Masato, why do you hang around me?"_

 _He glanced down at her, "I don't really know."_

 _Naru bit her lip and looked away. She knew that she wasn't beautiful, but she hoped that she was at least engaging company._

 _"You make me feel...relaxed. I'm not sure how to describe it," Masato replied. "I'm always working, always involved with some project, or assignment, or something that demands my attention. Everything about what I do consumes my life in a way that I don't have anything else."_

 _She looked back at him and saw the strange look on his face._

 _"After everything is satisfactory, after I achieve everything I've set out to do, what then? There will be nothing left to work for and then I'll just be...I'm not sure." Masato glanced back at her, clearing the hair from her face, "Maybe part of me wants to think there is something for me out there that is just pure goodness. That I can indulge myself for a moment and simply sit beside a pretty girl under a tree and not worry about everything I'm supposed to do."_

 _Naru sighed and realized that he hadn't meant to insult her. She figured that he really didn't know how to describe his own feelings, let alone tell her how he really felt. Leaning against his side, Naru chuckled, "That was a very nice thing to say, Masato."_

 _He said nothing for a moment and she didn't expect him to. Something felt strange on her hand, and she looked down to see blood. Naru frowned and glanced down at herself. Maybe she had scrapped a knee when she sat down the ground but there wasn't an injury on her. Turning her face towards Masato, she froze._

 _His chest was soaked with blood._

 _"Masato?"_

 _He looked down at her, "I'm sorry, Naru."_

 _"Masato!" Rain fell around them, the blood flowed around them as she held him against her shoulder. He had a sad smile on his face and he was wearing strange uniform she had never seen before. "Wake up!"_

 _"I'm sorry, Naru. I...didn't mean for it to be this way. Please...believe me."_

 _"I believe whatever you say! Just...hang on. We'll get you help."_

 _He was still in her arms, his face pressed into her shoulder over her heart. Naru buried her face into his hair, tears streamed down her face and mixed with the rain._

"Masato!"

Naru jerked awake in bed.

It had all been a dream. At first a wonderful dream where she was happy and content, and then she was covered in blood as she watched a man she had never met die in her arms. Pulling her knees up, she buried her forehead in them and sniffed. The tears were still running down her cheeks and she knew it was ridiculous to be crying over someone who never existed.

All of the people in her dreams were wonderful. They were loving and happy and they always died. No matter what she did she was never able to save them and then she always woke up feeling like she was torn away. This last one was the worst and it was a reoccurring dream that she couldn't seem to shake. Naru figured she was finally going crazy, mourning over a beautiful man who never existed and having dreams about imaginary friends.

Ami. Rei. Makoto. Mina.

Usagi. Mamoru.

Masato.

Looking at the picture of her mother and sister on the night stand, Naru sighed, "Maybe I'm losing it, guys. I'm just working too hard."

They had died in a plane crash. That didn't even sound right to her.

"This isn't right, it's not the way things are supposed to be," Naru told them. "I know I'm missing something I just can't figure out what."

She played with her necklace and jumped at the knock at the door. With her small studio apartment, no one would guess that a millionaire lived there. Naru was the owner of her mother's business, but she had no need to live in some fancy mansion. Plus, this way, she could walk to work whenever she wanted.

It was five in the morning, but it wasn't unusual that someone would knock on the door. It was probably one of her assistants telling her that the janitor set off the security alarm by accident again. There was another knock, "I'm coming!" Naru belt the robe around her, "Just a sec."

She slipped her feet into small shoes and unlocked the door, "Oh my! Miss Tomoe, is everything alright? Did Mr. Izayoi set off the alarm again? Maybe I should sit down with him again and try to convince him to retire. I know he want's to spend more time with his grandkids."

It was strange to see Miss Tomoe there. Naru would have expected her secretary Suzie or maybe the night clerk. Miss Tomoe, blinked at her and sighed, "You're ruining everything."

"Pardon?"

"You're putting the whole planet at risk but you can't help it. The seal has loosened on your memories and their seeping into your mind. I'm not able to reseal it so you're putting this entire planet in danger."

Naru frowned, "I don't understand."

Her strange violet eyes glowed and the young woman reached towards her and touched her temple, "That's okay, you will."

Naru gasped as she felt her mind grow fuzzy, "What...W-What did you d-do..."

Her mind grew dark and the last thing she remember was Miss Tomoe catching her before she hit the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon._

* * *

 _"I'm so glad you came to visit!" Usagi grinned, tugging Naru along, "I know you're so busy with school."_

 _"Of course I would visit you. I don't care how busy I am."_

 _"You'll be such a wonderful teacher. That's actually part of the reason why I asked you here."_

 _It was still amazing that Usagi, her ditzy friend, had grown into this beautiful elegant woman. She had always been somewhat mysterious and Naru finally figured out why._

 _They were sitting on the Moon._

 _Usagi was Neo-Queen Serenity, the monarch of one of the most powerful kingdoms. Naru hadn't believed it at first, she always thought Usagi had just married Mamoru and ran away to America to be a housewife. It was the only thing her friend had ever talked about. Naru never figured that when Usagi had picked her up at her apartment that night she would find herself transported to this amazing place._

 _"We're still recovering from events in the past and trying to rebuild. Most of the people living her are content and hardworking, but we still don't have enough to fill all of our vacant positions. People from outside the kingdom have been immigrating here but we need people with skills."_

 _"What does that have to do with me?" Naru sighed, "I don't have any special powers, Usa. I'm just a regular person."_

 _"You'll be an amazing teacher and I want you to teach here."_

 _Naru's mouth dropped open, "Here?"_

 _"Yes!" Usagi grabbed her hands, "Please say you'll do it! I know you'll fit in here and everyone misses you. You're amazing, Naru, and I would love it if you accepted the offer."_

 _"But..." Naru gulped, "I'm still in school."_

 _"I know you'll be amazing."_

 _Naru looked at her friend, and then grinned._

 _"I would love to come work here."_

 _"Excellent!" Uasgi grinned. She reached into her pocket, "This is for you. It's very important that you take good care of it and keep it with you always. Never take it off for anything."_

 _"What?"_

 _The necklace had a long silver chain that held a small green gem and a tiny diamond-like crystal. Usagi slipped the chain over her head and the gem hung low on her chest. The blond woman smiled, "While you're living on Earth, this crystal will allow me to protect you and make sure you're safe. If something ever happens myself, Mamoru, or one of the other senshi will come to help you."_

 _Naru stared at the crystal, "And the green gem?"_

 _"It's called Nephrite," Usagi smiled, "It's extra protection. If we are ever unable to come to your side...other means will be arranged. It might be somewhat against the rules but I protect my friends anyway I can."_

 _She bit her lip, "What does that mean?"_

 _"We're in a precarious position here. There are some enemies that I've made and they want revenge for all they've lost. As long as I live I'll protect my people and the Earth from being pulled into that war, but my friends and family are especially in danger. Particular means need to be taken to protect them in the case that I am unable too."_

 _"Particular means?"_

 _"There are some people in life that think they are bad, do bad things, but are not truly bad people. I trust that he will protect you when I can't."_

 _He?_

 _Naru stared at her friend and wondered if it was just some more mystery. Usagi was always mysterious but there was always a meaning behind her words. The crystal made Naru feel safe and calm, but the nephrite gem made her feel something else. It was a mix of happiness and sadness that she didn't understand._

 _"Well, now that's taken care of, would you like to come to the bazaar with me? They have some wonderful baked treats there."_

 _Naru laughed, everything was different but there was some things that always stayed the same. Usagi loved desserts._

 _"That's sounds wonderful."_

Naru opened her eyes.

A dream of a wonderful kingdom and a beautiful queen. The long chain from her necklace rest on the floor in front of her eyes. She touched the diamond and she only felt a little warmth but nothing like in the dream. The green gem, on the other handle, still made her feel the same. There was happiness, sadness, and something new that she hadn't felt before.

Concern, worry, and a sort of desperation that she knew wasn't coming from her.

"You're awake."

She was laying on a metal floor, and Naru pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Where am I?"

"This is the former control center that the sailor senshi used," Miss Tomoe smiled, "Please excuse the mess. I was able to repair it but I haven't had to clean up yet."

There was metal and debris scattered all over the place. A deep gouge in the floor beside her looked like more than a crack. It was shaped as if some giant, clawed creature had carved out a chunk in the floor.

"I don't understand this, why did you bring me here?"

Miss Tomoe smiled and helped her to stand, "I'm sorry, I didn't have time to explain. You were broadcasting your memories so loudly that it's attracting unsavory characters. This is the only place I could think to bring you where you'd be safe."

Naru looked around at the massive computer in the strange room. She hadn't been here before, there was no familiar feeling to it.

"You can call me Hotaru. I'm so happy that I finally get to talk to you like this, Naru."

"You know who I am?"

"You don't remember me, but I remember you," Hotaru told her. "You've been having dreams, haven't you?"

"Dreams? What do you know about that?"

Hotaru smiled and turned back to the computer screen, "They aren't dreams. There memories of a time that should have been."

"What do you mean?"

"A time that should have come to pass. Some disrupted the time stream and the Calamity occurred when I should have been stopped. Serenity was killed and now we will fall to Chaos unless the Galactic Council pulls their heads out of their butts."

Naru stared at the floor, "Serenity. I know that name."

"She's our princess. Chaos murdered her."

"I don't know what that means."

Hotaru turned to her, "I can't tell you about it, you have to remember on your own. If I disrupt the seal on your mind it could kill you, but if you remember on your own every the seal will melt away and you'll know everything. About who I am, about the Calamity, and about what really happened to the Earth. What do you know about your dreams so far?"

"I remember faces and names of people I've never met. A very nice woman named Usagi and her friends," Naru looked away, "I dreamed about a kingdom and about a man."

"A man? Who?"

"He's tall and has long brown hair. He has eyes that are a strange blue-green color and a weird uniform."

Hotaru was quiet a moment, "Is it a dark blue with yellow fringe? Is he wearing black boots that go to his knees?"

Naru looked confused and grasped the necklace around her neck. "How do you know that?"

Hotaru grinned, "I'll be damned. Maybe we can get some help here after all. We need to go to the temple."

"Temple?"

"The burnt temple. We need to go there. There's something I need to see and we might be able to get some help."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Hotaru fell silent at the outburst. Naru paced in the room, and her eyes burned like she was going to cry. "I don't know what's happening. You abducted me in the middle of the night and brought me to some strange place. You won't even tell what all of this is!"

"Follow me."

Pressing a couple of things on the control panel, and Hotaru took her hand and led her to the other end of the room. They stepped onto a sort of platform and a light surrounded them. Naru found herself standing in space. She gasped and grabbed onto Hotaru's hand who smiled, "We're a projection. We'll be safe."

"It looks like space."

"It is space. We're standing a few light years from the Solar System."

" _What?_ "

"Look there."

There was a dark shadow moving towards them. It looked like a dragon made of smoke an oil, moving through space like it was swimming in a river. It had vicious glowing eyes and claws. Naru frowned, "What-"

"It's a scout. One of Chaos' scouts."

Chaos. That name sounded familiar to Naru, but she couldn't quite place it. As she glanced back at the dragon, she realized that it was headed towards them. Hotaru grabbed her arm and yanked Naru behind her. "It can't see us right?"

"It can't sense me, but it can probably sense you." Hotaru said, "I have the power to block it, you don't. It senses that you can see it and that you have a connection to the past. That's why it's so dangerous for you to remember the truth."

"The truth?"

"You are a citizen of the Silver Millennium Kingdom, one of the Queen Serenity's subjects. You are being protected by the remainder of her strength." Hotaru told her, "And you are being protected by something much darker." Hotaru grinned, "The general won't let you go that easily."

 _The general?_

The dragon flew towards them, it's massive jaws and jagged teeth seemed to smile. Hotaru clapped her hands together and Naru watched as the purple light swirled around them. " _Saturn Star Power!_ "

Naru squeaked and found herself standing behind a scythe. It was black with a long blade that held back the jaws of the dragon. Hotaru was wearing a strange uniform, and the young woman held the dragon back as though it was effortless. Hotaru grinned, "They think they can beat me, but they would be wrong. Still...I don't blame them for trying."

She swiped the scythe down and sliced the dragon in half. It dissolved into a massive of oil and light.

Naru blinked and found herself back in the control room. Hotaru sighed and her uniform melted away stretching her arms, "I'm sore, I haven't utilized my powers in a while. Chaos still believe he has a chance in taking this world. As long as I'm alive I won't allow that to happen. I've got to train more often."

She watched as Hotaru sat back in the chair behind the massive computer.

"So?" Hotaru sighed, "What are you thinking?"

Naru stood beside the hair and thought for a moment. "There are monsters attacking the Earth and some secret past that myself and the rest of the planet can't remember. Apparently, there is some unknown forced protecting me and it has to do with my dreams, and my dreams aren't really dreams they're memories of the past."

"Exactly."

"It sounds crazy."

Hotaru shrugged, "The miraculous always is. Chaos is a being that wants to own this planet for himself. It belongs to the queen, who is respected and powerful, which means that Chaos wants it more than ever. I've only managed to put a bandage on a wound that is constantly bleeding. There's no way I'll be able to stop Chaos if he decides to actually come here."

"But, you beat that dragon like it was nothing."

"That's just some hack minion. I'm a soldier, not the queen herself. Even with the memory wipe, it's only a matter of time before Earth is destroyed by Chaos. Right now, no one is able to fight Chaos on level ground except Sailor Cosmos, and she's blocked from this dimension."

"Why are you telling me these things?"

Hotaru sighed, "You have a secret that you've been carrying around for a while. You have someone protecting you, someone that you don't remember, and we need his help if we're going to defend this place. He's been with you for a while and he's probably chomping at the bit to be free."

"Him?"

"That necklace, what do you remember about it?"

"It was given to me by my mother."

"That's just a substitute memory." Hotaru told her, "Do you really want to know the truth behind your dreams? I could show you. It'll be painful, it'll probably hurt, but you'll know the truth."

Naru looked at the necklace.

She didn't know what to say. Everything Hotaru had showed her and said seemed crazy, but there seemed to be a ring of truth to it that Naru couldn't ignore. She was just normal person, she didn't have any special powers or magic, but if there was a way to find the cause of her dreams she was willing to do it.

"I want to know what's going on," Naru said, "I want to know why I always feel like my life is wrong and that I've forgotten something important. I dream about wonderful people that are nice and loving. Deep down, I know that I wish I could help them."

Hotaru stared for a moment and it was impossible to tell what the younger woman thought. With a smile, Hotaru chuckled, "The queen said you were tenacious. Alright then, can you come to the old temple ruins tomorrow at midnight? We'll need to be in a certain location to rescue the general, and that's the only place that still has the power to do it."

"The old temple. That place is weird."

"It would feel strange to you. But it'll make sense when we get there." Hotaru smiled, "Well, I think we'd better end for the night. We have a long day at work tomorrow."

"What?"

"Sleep well, Lady Naru."

Everything around her grew dark.

* * *

 _"You look troubled."_

 _Naru opened her eyes and looked at Masato._

 _She was laying on the grass behind in the tree that was the meeting place for her and Masato. They tried to stay out of prying eyes, and it was a good location ro remain unseen. He was leaning over her, his dark hair falling around his face, a look of concern in his eyes. It was strange to see on him, since he was so serious and she didn't expect it._

 _"I had a bad dream last night."_

 _"About what?"_

 _"I don't really know. There was something trying to destroy the Earth and everyone died. I was all alone," Naru looked up at him, "You were gone. I was all alone to fend for myself and I forgot everything."_

 _Masato scowled, "Why would you dream something like that?"_

 _"I don't know. I just have this feeling that...you'll leave me eventually and I won't be able to stop you."_

 _He stared down at her, and she squeaked as he pressed his mouth to hers._

 _It was totally unexpected. A man as handsome and accomplished as Masato would never kiss her. She had seen him look her way, but Naru had just assumed it was because she was annoying him. She wiggled as he leaned over, pressing her into the grass, his hand tilting her head to the side. She couldn't even breathe without breathing more of Masato._

 _Tilting his head back, Masato pressed his forehead to hers._

 _"Why did you do that?" Naru asked._

 _Masato smiled, "I did it because I wanted to."_

 _She touched his cheek, and smiled, "You're ridiculous. Why would you want to kiss me anyway?"_

 _The grin on his face was one of the only time when he eyes smiled. Whatever was going on in Masato's life, he didn't have much reason to smile. Naru chuckled when he kissed her cheek, "Maybe I just wanted to. Maybe you're just beautiful and I couldn't help myself."_

 _"I'm not beautiful."_

 _"Good, soft, gentle," he murmured, "Happy. You're the only good thing in my life, Naru Osaka. I don't have anything else. Whatever happens, even if something takes us far away from each other, I'll always protect you. Even when I'm dead in hell."_

 _"That's a little dramatic."_

 _"But the truth. You know the truth, Naru, and you remember it. It's always there in the back of your mind, you just need to think."_

Naru gasped and sat up in bed.

She blinked in the dark, and spotted the green gem on the necklace. It had a soft glow in the dark and seemed to reassure her that everything was okay. She held it tightly in her hands, and it felt warm.

Like it was alive.


End file.
